


Scrupulous

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to survive without oxygen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrupulous

Steve climbed slowly out of the cloudy darkness. A soft groan bubbled from his lips as he struggled to open his eyes. The bright light seared the sharp pain that seemed to throb behind his eyes, so he squeezed them shut. Hearing a noise beside his bed he turned his head a little.

“Danny?” he murmured.

“No, honey, it’s Mom.” His mother took his hand in hers and gently stroked his forehead.

“Where’s Danny?” he opened his eyes a crack.

“He’s not here.” She answered a little sharply.

“Why not?” Steve tried to lift his head off the pillow, dropping back with a groan. “Is he hurt?”

“I didn’t want him here disturbing you.” Doris answered softly. “You need to rest.”

“Give me my phone.” Steve rolled slowly onto his side and struggled to sit up.

“Steven.” Doris snapped at him in her best mother voice and pushed him back against the bed. “You’re going to stay in bed.”

“Then find Danno.” Steve gritted out between clenched teeth, as he pressed his forearm against his eyes to shut the light out.

“You don’t need him.” Doris tried to sooth him.

“Mom, you just don’t get it.” Steve groaned as he lifted his arm from his eyes to look into his mother’s face.

“No, Stevie, I do get it. You spend too much time with that man and his spawn. He seduced you, trapped you into this ‘relationship’. I think that some time apart will do you good.”

Steve took a deep breath before he pushed himself up to a sitting position and swung his legs off the side of the bed. Laying one hand on his thigh he carefully started to pull the tape from the IV line from the back of his hand.

“Steven, what are you doing?” Doris moved around the bed, her arms folded as she watched him through narrowed eyes.

“You won’t get him for me, so I’ll go to him.” Steve shrugged.

“Why can’t you just lay there? I’ll call him and get him to come by after they’re finished working.” Doris put her hand over his, stopping him from pulling the needle out.

“Call him to come now.” Steve laid back on the bed and Doris pulled the sheet over him and settled him back against the pillows.

“No. You need to rest; he can come during visiting hours.” Doris suggested.

“You don’t get it. I need him now.” Steve hissed. “Im an adult, Mom, I know what I want.”

“Here’s an idea, while he’s working, I’ll call Catherine, I’m sure she can come by and keep you company.”

“I don’t want Cath, I want Danno.” His brow furrowed at the whine in his voice.

“No you’re just confused; Catherine is a much better fit for you.”

Steve closed his eyes, trying to gather the strength to get into an argument with his mother he really didn’t have the strength for.

“Really, then you might like to explain to your daughter why you want me to take her girlfriend from her.”

“She’s not!” Doris looked aghast at Steve’s revelation.

“Not my place to tell _Mom_.” Steve closed his eyes. “Please, I just need my Danno, can’t you just do this one thing for me? I haven’t asked for anything from you. All I need is this one thing.” 

“Why is it so scrupulously important that he be here?” Doris asked, moving to hold his hand in hers.

“Because I love him, alright, Mom. He makes everything better. You probably don’t understand since I doubt you’ve ever really been in love, but we fit, I need to know he’s safe. I can’t remember how I got here and he’s always been here when I’ve woken before, why is he not here now? And for the record, he didn’t seduce me, I seduced him. I need him, he’s my family and his _spawn_ is the most important person in both our lives. She may not be genetically mine, but she is mine in every way that matters. And don’t you ever call her anything like that again.”

“Are you finished, Steven?” Doris’ voice dripped with anger.

“There’s just one more thing, _Doris_ , Don’t make me choose between you and my family, you really won’t like my answer.”


End file.
